Kill Harper vol 1
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Justin Russo is 42 years old,he has no job,no Home and no one to love. He hates his sister's with a passion and he knows who to blame for his terrible life.HARPER,that evil red head ruined his life the only way to fix it, is go to the past and Kill Harpe!


Kill Harper Vol 1

Justin Russo is 42 years old, he has no job , no Home and no one to love . He hates his sister's with a passion and he knows who to blame for his terrible life. HARPER, that evil red head ruined his life the only way to fix it, is go to the past and Kill Harper.

**WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=**

( The Russo Home)

" Hahaha, Harper beat you Justin by thirty five point's , hehehe see your not the smartest person in this house Harper is." said Alex as she smiled. The reason she was so happy was because Justin and Harper both decide to take a IQ test at school and Harper beat Justin by Thirty five point's.

" It's not that much Alex please don't brag about it." said Harper as she frowned. She knew Alex and she knew she was going to rub this in his face every time that he said he was super smart.

" Sorry Harp's I'm not letting this go" said Alex as she kissed Harper on the cheek.

" Look , Justin it's no bid Kay." said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" No big , no big Harper this is huge! Finally a Russo can say they have a high IQ" said Jerry as he hugged Harper. Harper hugged him back and mouth to Alex "_ He knows I'm not a Russo Right_". Alex smiled and mouth back "_Not, Yet_". Harper rolled her eye's and smiled.

" Yeah Dad I can say that not Harper" said Justin as he glared at Harper.

" But Harper got a 135 you got a 100 " said Jerry as he patted Harper on the back.

" Look Justin I'm sorry ok please forgive me" said Harper as she looked at Justin.

" What ever " said Justin as he glared at Harper.

" Wait Harper in you diary it say you weren't even trying on the IQ test, so if you did try you could of score higher right" said Max as he pulled out Harper's white diary with angel wing's on it.

" HEY, give that to me" said Harper as she snatched her diary back from Max.

" Wait, is that true Harper you weren't trying." said Justin with a grin. Harper frowned and nodded her head yes.

" So it could be pure dumb luck that you got a higher then me. I knew it your to air head like to beat me." said Justin as he pumped his fist.

" Hey, that hurts" said Harper as she frowned at being called a Air head.

" YOUR A LOSER JUSTIN" Yelled Alex as she hugged Harper.

" Max please don't read my diary." said Harper as she looked at Max.

" But it's so pretty I like your writing and if I can ask stop writing about Alex shes not the grate of a subject Kay. " said Max as he left to go to his room.

" What am I going to do Alex" said Harper as she looked her best friend.

" Not care about my brother's and let me read you diary" said Alex with a smirk Harper rolled her eye's and let Alex follow her to her room.

( the year 2034)

" GET OUT OF HERE YOU BUM" said A guy throwing a 42 year old Justin Russo out of a Bar.

" Yeah what ever if I had my magic you would rue the day you messed with Justin Russo." yelled Justin. Justin was over weight , unshaven and was dressed in dirty raggy clothes.

" This is all Harper's fault she ruined my life the day she was born." muttered Justin as he walked out of the dark ally way. His life was a mess. He had so many job's and lost them, he was kicked out of collage, he lost his magic to Alex who is the family wizard. He hated life and it was all Harper's fault.

Now all he hears from his parent's is Alex and Harper this or Harper and Alex did that, Harper ,Harper Harper, the fucking red head bitch. How he hated her, how he want to straggle her and watch the life leave her eye's.

" Hmm, that's a great Idea Kill Harper but how How do I kill her and change my life." said Justin as he walked home. He lived in a abandoned Store. It was burned down had broken windows but it was home his home a dump of shit and it was his all because of Harper.

" I wish I was still a wizard then at least I could go back into the past and kill the bitch." said Just as he jumped on his broken bed. He found it in a dump and dragged it back here. He knew his life was the worst thing ever and he had to change it. If only Harper didn't started dating Alex then everything would be ok but no they fell in love got married and had lot's of kid's. Yeah Alex got the Wizard council to bent the rules for her so she can marry a fucking red head mortal bitch. Only Alex could do that. Blah, blah, blah who care about them what about him. He was the perfect son, the perfect student and then it all got flush down the toilet when they became a couple.

" I will Kill Harper Finkle before she becomes Harper Russo" said Justin as he closed his eye's.

WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=

So what do you think Hmm, How will Justin Kill Harper and will he do it or will someone save her before it's to late.


End file.
